


Day 1: A Peter Parker Film

by Hail_the_gay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump, tony stark is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_the_gay/pseuds/Hail_the_gay
Summary: “Hey. I know you never liked these, because they were stupid. But they said th-that it would… help? I guess? Um…” Peter sniffles a bit, pressing his palms against his cheeks. “Day 1 without you Tony.” His voice breaks at the name and he digs his palms into his eye sockets. “I’m supposed to talk as if I was telling you about my day, so… I will, I guess."--Or--Peter Parker has been assigned the grief relieving activity of making a video diary to Tony Stark. Follow him through the year on bad days, worse days, good days and even better days as he struggles to overcome his grief.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Day 1: A Peter Parker Film

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I hope you like it! This was around 13 pages in docs, but not too long out here. Make sure to take care of yourselves and remember that it's ok to have big feelings. I based this off of a TikTok I found by @suremeg. Go check them out!
> 
> Alrighty
> 
> Love you and goodnight
> 
> -Parker

“I think it could really help you Peter. Just give it a try for this week. At least. And get back to me.” Peter replayed the words in his head. Weekly therapy wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped, so Dr. Draymond asked him to try this. To take his old video era and make a video diary to help with his grief. So he asked May about his camera, which had been lost in a box from her move to a new apartment, and she found it. In an old box labeled “Peter/Ben”. Something she could hold onto but never look at while he was dusted. He pulled out the camera, wiped off the lens and…

“Hey. I know you never liked these, because they were stupid. But they said th-that it would… help? I guess? Um…” Peter sniffles a bit, pressing his palms against his cheeks. “Day 1 without you Tony.” His voice breaks at the name and he digs his palms into his eye sockets. “I’m supposed to talk as if I was telling you about my day, so… I will, I guess. But you’re not here and when Happy picks me up it’s silent and he’s only doing that because he’s going to see May anyways, so what’s the point of that. And Happy and May are dating now so that’s weird…. I haven’t seen any Avengers since the funeral. I heard from Happy that old Steve, Sam, Clint and Clint’s family had a private funeral for Nat. They felt… robbed, I assume, that she didn’t get a funeral so they decided she would have one to her liking.” Tears he doesn’t notice pour down his face as he imagines his Mentor sitting in front of him across the desk he’s at, smiling and nodding along, with the occasional gasp. “I’m going to bed soon. It’s been pretty bad, but I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Tony.” He purses his lips together and turns off the camera.

~~~

Peter sits at his desk, smile visible. “Day 9. I started school again. I hadn’t seen Ned in literal years. He got snapped too so I guess it wasn’t different, but he’d been at school for a month before I came back. I saw him in the hallway and practically dropped my shit. I ran to him and threw him up in a big hug. He cried, which made me cry, even though I’m an emotional person anyways, but he cried first. So today was actually a good day. I saw MJ again. I’m not super close with her, but we’re close enough. So I said hello and she said welcome back and smiled at me. But then Flash came up and was like “hey penis, where’d you go for like 6 years?” and I tensed up so MJ told him off. Anyways, that’s all for tonight, bye Tony.”

~~~

Peter sits under blankets on his bed, holding the camera above him. “Day 15.” He sniffs. His cheeks are blotchy and his eyes are red. “Today was a bad day. I asked not to go to school, but since I wasn’t sick, I had to go anyway. Flash pushes me around as usual and when she’s there, MJ tells him off. But she wasn’t, and he said. “What Penis, gonna go cry to your Daddy? Tony Stark’s dead, so you can’t. Poor little Parker. We all know you hadn’t even been in the same room as him.” He goes on with the usual shit, but this comment really got to me and I excused myself during English and ran all the way home. Then I cried myself to sleep at noon and took a 4 hour nap. So I can’t go to bed right now. I really miss you Tony. See you later.”

~~~

Peter sits on the floor, criss cross applesauce. “Day 27. As you can see, I have MJ and Ned here with me.” The two wave to the camera with a smile. “And we got a Oujia board. I’m not sure if I believe in ghosts but here we go.” The three out their hands on the planchette and start.

“Oh speak to us, spirits, we would be delighted by your presence.” MJ starts, an eerie grin on her face. Peter shivers.

“Wait! Wait wait wait wait.” MJ screams. “It’s moving.”

“Read it!” Ned exclaims, pulling the non planchetted hand up in a shake/wave thing.

“H-E-L-L-O.” MJ reads as the planchette moves under their fingers.

“Hi, spirit, mind telling us your name?” Ned asks.

“T-O-N-Y.”

“No…” Peter whispers. “No way. Prove it’s you. Please. Ummm. What’s MJ’s middle name?”

“You know my middle name? And you told it to Tony?!” MJ starts.

“He used to be obsessed with you.” Ned supplies, while Peter is busy with his eyes glued to the board, waiting for an answer.

“D-O-R-O-T-H-Y.” Peter reads out. “Oh my god, it’s really you! Oh my god. It’s really you.” Ned holds back a snort, quietly whispering “Michelle _Dorothy_ Jones.” Which earns him a death glare from MJ

“H-E-Y-K-I-D-D-O.” MJ goes back to her original position as planchette reader.

Peter can’t help it, he starts quietly, but they turn into sobs soon after. Ned reaches a hand over to rub Peter’s back, making no change.

“I M-I-S-S Y-O-U.”

“I-I. I miss y-you too.” He cries, wiping tears from his cheeks, skin hot and sticky. “Why did you do it? There were plenty of superheroes who could’ve at least lived with casualties. Carol was right there! She had the gauntlet at one point too! She blew through Thanos’ ship and _you_ decided to snap? What the hell, Tony?!” He screams at the board and into the air, hot tears leaving tracks.

“H-A-R-S-H. I D-I-D I-T F-O-R A-L-L Y-O-U.”

“Bullshit.” Peter sneers. “If you wanted to do something for us, you could’ve lived. Pepper is scarred emotionally and Morgan is asking Thor to say hi to you because you’re “living in the stars?” She doesn’t get it. Nobody does, not even me! And I know what happened to you. So I’m confused as to why you thought sacrificing yourself, one of the _human_ avengers, was a good idea. I could’ve done that better than you.”

“Y-O-U-R-E-S-A-F-E.”

“I wish I wasn’t. Morgan could have a dad if it wasn’t for you.”

“I-'-M S-O-R-R-Y.” These words break Peter. He crumbles like gravel, pulling his hands off the Planchette like it burned him. He curls in on himself and breaks into tears like he just got stung with a hornet. Sobs tear at his chest, begging to be let through. So he let's them destroy his body, shaking him. Ned rushes over and wraps his best friend in a hug. MJ says a quick goodbye to the board so Tony won’t haunt Peter and moves, shutting off the camera.

~~~

Peter’s on the fire escape, smiling at whatever’s past him. “Day… 39. I’m pretty sure. Don’t you love the sunset? It’s just gorgeous. Here, see for yourself.” Peter turns the camera to face the sky, showing a gorgeous sunset, with all the oranges, yellows and pinks you could ever want in a sunset. The clouds look like cotton candy and the sun is peeking over the horizon. Peter turns the camera back around.

“Anyways, today, MJ asked me out on a date. So on Saturday, we’re going to a book store. I’m looking for a few biographies of yours, to see if they did you right. They better have. I’m also looking for some books on quantum physics, and time travel. Maybe there’s a hidden something that’ll bring you and Natasha back. We can only hope. Anyways, thanks for listening, Tony! Goodnight!” He waves, shutting off the camera.

~~~

Peter sits on his couch, a pale orange hoodie swallowing him whole and black leggings wrap around his legs. His knees are brought up to his chest, so you can barely see his face. “Hey. It’s day 51. Uh. Today was ok. School was good, I think MJ’s officially my girlfriend now, so that’s awesome. But one of my friends, Sally, was showing me a musical. I’m a broadway fan, don’t know if you knew that, but now you do. It’s off broadway anyways. We are the Tigers. That’s what it’s called, it’s about murderous cheerleaders and mystery and stuff. One of the characters has a song about her dead friend and how much she misses her. One of the lines is “Sometimes I call your voicemail, just to hear you speak.”” He chokes out the lyrics, mouth frowning.“It's a sad lyric in and of itself, but it reminded me of you. It’s dumb, I know, but I call you sometimes, to hear that horrid “It’s Tony Stark, I’m probably more important than you so don’t bother.” Of a voicemail. So I called today and the line was disconnected. Not completely, this girl answered, probably 15 or so, and I blurted “wrong number sorry.” And hung up. It was stupid of me. Goodnight Tony.” 

~~~

Peter’s standing, visibly bouncing, smile from ear to ear “Ok, so MJ an- wait, sorry. Day 67. MJ and I went to this cute coffee shop that has cats, and there were a few that were really cute, so we went to pet them. And MJ asked the barista their names. She said that they were the “Avatar cats.” Which disappointed me for a second cause, Avatar was good, but not that good. But then the barista pointed to them and said. “That’s Zuko, that’s Katara, that’s Sokka, that’s Appa, that’s Toph and that’s Iroh. We haven’t found the right cat for an Aang or Azula or any of them.” Which is no bother cause, those guys aren’t important anyways, but they were so cute. The Zuko cat had a light brown patch over his eye. The Appa one was all white with brown streaks on his face. And the others were cute too. There was this cute one which wasn’t an Avatar cat, but her name was _Band Aid,_ Tony. Bandaid. That’s the best name for a cat I’ve ever heard. Now when MJ and I move in together we’re gonna get two cats and name them Zuko and Bandaid. Alright, bye Tony!”

~~~

Peter sits at his desk, hands clasped together and smiles threatening to befall his face. “Day 69. That’s it, that’s all I have to say. It’s been 69 days.”

~~~

Peter is lying in bed, hiding a grin with a red hoodie. “Day 75. You’re not going to believe it! MJ told me she loved me, so I said it back.” He’s whispering. “She’s slept over before, but the “I love you’s” make it more special.” He pans down, where a pair of arms are wrapped around his middle. He pans back up with a squeal escaping. “She somehow figured out that I prefer little spoon. I like the comfort of it. Maybe she can read body language pretty well. That’s probably it, she’s a genius.” He lifts the camera above him, revealing MJ with her face half buried into his back. Her lips are parted slightly and she gives little snores every few seconds. Peter pans back to him. “I love that girl.”

~~~

Peter sits down in front of the camera with a sniff. “Day 94. I accidentally skipped yesterday, but that’s cause Fury decided to call me in. Yay.” He fakes enthusiasm. “I was making brownies with Em when I got a call from an unknown number and even though I’m Gen-Z I picked it up because something told me it was important. When I heard Fury start speaking I immediately hung up, which got a laugh out of Em, but he called me back. So I picked up, turns out, Wanda Maximoff is going on a mission and said she needs Spider-Man’s help. She doesn’t know who I am, but she asked for Spidey, so I said yes and drove down to the compound with Em, who dropped me off. Turns out, Wanda and I are going to…” he pauses for effect. “Poland! Apparently, when Stevie got old, all the Nazi punching responsibilities went to Wanda and a person of her choice. So Peter Parker got to meet Wanda and then he left and Spidey took over when I put in the suit, much more confident. So we punched Nazis in less than 24 hours and I made it home alive.”

~~~

Peter sits in his graduation cap but no gown. Just leggings and a MIT sweatshirt, worn. MJ sits next to him, a white sundress and her graduation cap too. “Hey. Day 117! We graduated today. Ned’s with family. Sucks to be him. We both got diplomas and they’re soon to be framed. We decided to paint our caps, like most of the seniors.” They both take their caps off and show them to the camera.

“We both decided John Mulaney quotes were sufficient.” MJ laughs. “So I went with “One black coffee.” Which is technically John Mulaney’s dad's quote. But it’s fine.”

“I, on the other hand, went with a real John Mulaney quote. “No! In fact, we’re going to frame you for murder. Cause I’m innocent.”

MJ stares at him, face scrunching up in disbelief and confusion. “No. Uh uh. Nope.”

“What?”

“Innocent? You?”

“Fine.” He grumbles.

“And. Technically. It’s a Delta Airlines quote.”

“In his bit!” Peter throws up his arms in exasperation. 

“Same thing.”

“Anyways. We’re going to college. That is all.” Peter stands up and walks off frame before coming back, laughing. “No. No. I’m going to MIT. So that’s awesome. And you?”

“Columbia!” MJ does jazz hands.

“And those are close enough, so we’ll be fine for freshman year about visiting each other. Oh! And some of the Avengers showed up to graduation. Pepper and Morgan were there, MJ’s Met then before but it was a first for Ned. Rhodey and Happy were there. Wanda. She apparently took a liking to Peter Parker over Spider-Man and when we were talking I blabbed about graduation so she invited herself. So that was great. Who else?”

“Bruce was there. Scott came! With Cassie and Hope. They were visiting the compound anyways, so they decided to come down to Midtown for a day. Wasn’t Carol there?”

“Oh yeah! Carol came, she was fun to meet again. Dr. Strange—”

“Is that his real name?” MJ snorted.

“Mhm. He came with Wanda, apparently they’re close so she invited him. I think that’s it.”

“Sounds abo— wait no! Clint came! I don’t know why. But he came. He’s nice.” MJ shouted, cutting herself off.

“Can confirm. Anyways. I miss you Tony! I hope you were there in spirit. Goodbye!” Peter waves, turning off the camera.

~~~

Peter is laying on the couch, a movie is playing in the background and you can hear MJ snoring. “Day 132. I’m tired. Oh so tired. I wonder if MJ loves me. I'm sure she does but my anxiety keeps acting up and I’m sure I have some form of depression but I’m scared to ask my therapist about medication because I don’t wanna be needy. Or seem like a brat. But I can sleep, I keep having nightmares. Some are of you and some of Toomes and I wake up mid-panic attack so that wakes up MJ and she calms me down and then I feel bad for waking her up. But she says it’s fine. At least I’m not waking May. Wait.” Peter mumbles under his breath for a bit, pointing figures at invisible equations. His head snaps up and he looks off camera. “I think I have PTSD.”

~~~

Peter is against his bed frame. He sighs, rubbing his eyes. “Day 139. Turns out. I do have PTSD. So I got medication for that. I sleep much better. And turns out those times where I’d stop staring out the window and suddenly it’d be like… 3-4 hours after what I thought it was? That… was a dissociative episode. And not in the normal way! Which is bad. Haha. I'm insane. Not because of the PTSD. I told MJ she could leave me if she wanted. I’m 18 and I have PTSD, Anxiety and a form of depression I still need to ask my therapist about. She said she still loves me. But I’m doubtful. I know that I shouldn’t be, but my heart is confused and not syncing with my brain. I’m gonna sleep. Night Tony.” He gives a peace sign to the camera.

~~~

Pete sits at his kitchen counter. Black glasses sit on his nose and his chin rests in his palm. “Alright. Day 145? We just entered quarantine because of Covid-19. Our old Decathlon group chat which we renamed from the Decathots to Let's get this dead, has nicknamed Covid “Aunt Rona”. So I will be referring to it as Aunt Rona till it doesn’t exist anymore. I’m stuck inside, crime rates have dropped significantly, so I’m not Spider-Manning. Thankfully, I’m quarantined with,” MJ walks in frame, sipping on most likely coffee from a mug that says “fuck off” on the front, peace sign risen. “This girl! And May. Except… May isn’t allowed home. She’s staying at an apartment complex next to the hospital with other nurses and doctors working with Aunt Rona. If they ever get a break they sleep there. But it’s alright, Emmie and I skype her when she’s free. We have used our quarantine to buy a lot of packages from amazon. I—” he looks off camera, smiles on his face, he nods to whatever MJ’s saying. 

“Uh Huh. Alright. Em wants me to tell you that she has recently bought 2 pounds of pink starburst and she’s going to binge all of the— what was it? Oh. Hunger Games movies. Specifically the second one. Which is her favorite. She’s watching that one twice. I on the other hand bought a 3.5 pound bag of cereal marshmallows and plan on having that for breakfast for the next month. Goodbye!” You can hear a shout of “Bye!” from MJ before Peter turns off the camera.

~~~

Peter’s sitting on the floor, legs splayed out. He’s wearing sweats and a shirt for a track team he was definitely not on. His glasses return and he tugs at his earlobe. “Day 161. It’s your birthday, Tony. I went over to Pepper’s this morning. We cried before Morgan got up and then we had chocolate cake for breakfast. It was nice. Then we sent Morgan outside and we sat on the porch. We cried there too. Then I went home so MJ and I went and got some flowers. We put them at your grave Tony. Then I cried some more. This time with MJ. It was an emotional day. My eyesight is getting worse. I think the quarantine has been getting to me but this is weird. I’ll get my eyes checked when the optometrist opens up. 

~~~

Peter is in the bathtub. Not naked, but wrapped in his comforter. He has a bowl in his lap and his face is red. “Umm.” He has a stuffy nose. “Day 179? I think. MJ and I went on a walk today. It may be getting warmer this late in the year, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get a cold. Or hypothermia. I think I’ve come very close with hypothermia a lot. Wait. Karen? Can spiders thermo regulate?” He waits for an answer.

“No.” Her voice replies.

Peter sits, stunned for a moment. “This explains so much.”

~~~

“Day 199.” Peter’s on the fire escape again, but obviously not staring at the sunset. It’s the middle of the night. You can still make out the chin wobble that threatens tears. “Why did you have to be famous? People decide that when a famous person dies, their face needs to be plastered on every wall. Not that I don’t enjoy the fan art. It’s beautiful, but I can’t look at it. Back when I was… 13? Maybe? May got me an Iron Man poster for my birthday, my only gift. I _loved_ it. Like crazy. Like, above my bed so I can fall asleep looking at it crazy. I took that down when I got home. I love you Tony.”

~~~

Peter is walking down the street, a face mask donning spider-man colors on his face. MJ stands on his left side, and Ned on his right. “Day… 205? Right?” MJ nods in conformation, she’s heard multiple of these. She knows the day. “Day 205. August 10th. My birthday! Some restaurants are opening up… but we’re not that stupid. So we got McDonalds and we’re heading back to my apartment. We go to college in 9 days. Yikes.”

“Actually.” Ned speaks up. “I go to college in 5 days. They gave me an earlier drop in time so my roommate and I don’t get in at the same time.”

“Ohhh. Alright. I leave in 9 days. I don’t know about Em.”

“I leave in 9 days, loser.”

“Alrighty. Well. We need to eat and watch as many Star Wars movies as we can, excluding Solo, that sucked.”

“Agreed.” Ned shouts.

“So, bye.”

~~~

Peter sits snuggled up to MJ. They’re both awake, but tired. “Day… 213? Yeah. We both leave for college tomorrow.” He’s whispering, voice raspy from sleep. “It’ll be fine. I had to tell my roommate that I have PTSD and Anxiety, and he was all like “That’s cool man, a bitch got bipolar disorder and facial deformation.” so we’re all good there. He’s nice. His name is Wade, he seems nice, but also annoying, we’ll see. What bout you, Em?”

“I’m in a suite at Columbia, so I technically have a roommate and two suit-mates. Jessica is my roommate, but my suite-mates are Carly and Libby, they’re nice. We got some diversity though. Jessica’s gay. Libby is hispanic, Carly was born in Ukraine but moved here at 5. And she’s asexual. They’re all amazing girls. I can’t wait to meet them live. I told Jess that I’d probably be facetiming my boyfriend late into the night so he can sleep and she was chill with it. I’ll miss Pete though.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Peter leans his head on MJ’s shoulder. “Thanks Tony. Bye.”

~~~

Peter is in his Spider-Man suit, laying on the ceiling. “Day 234. You’re probably thinking, Peter shouldn’t be in his spiderman suit, it’s risky! I know. But it’s fine because guess what, Tony? My roommate is the well-known vigilante, Deadpool. Wade Wilson with the face deformation? My boy DP.” Peter turns his camera to show Wade laying on his bed, suit on, mask off. He gives a peace sign to the camera. “I decided to go out as Spidey last night, so I could get a feel for Cambridge. I came back in and Wade was awake, freaked out. Anyways, I gotta get to bed. Night Tony!”

~~~

Peter sits in a car driver seat, his eyes are on the road. “Day. Uh, 2…48? That sounds about right. I’m going to visit Emmie today. She doesn't know I’m coming, so I’m excited to surprise her. I’ll finish this later. I still have to drive 140 minutes.”

Peter’s walking now. “Continuation of day 248. I got the map to Em’s dorm and I’m on my way.” He opens the door to a building and starts walking up the stairs. He ambles up three flights, checking the numbers on doors until he came to door 377. He knocks three times. 

“Give me a second, Lucy.” Comes MJ’s familiar voice through the door. Peter turns to the camera and mouths “Her RA.” His head snaps up at the door opening, revealing MJ with a towel curled around her head and shorts and a hoodie. A hand flies to her mouth as Peter gives her a crooked smile. “Peter?”

“Hi Em.”

“Oh my god.” She shakes, tears washing her face. “Oh my god, Peter! What are you doing here?” She throws her arms around him.

“I wanted to visit.”

“Thank you. I really needed this. Thank you. Come inside! Lucy will freak if she sees you, and not only cause you’re a guy.” She pulls him inside, and he sits at her desk. They talk about everything until someone interrupts.

“Woah! Who’s this?” A brown haired girl stands in the doorway, backpack hanging off her shoulders. 

“I’m Peter.” Peter chirps.

“Peter? Like… _Jones’_ Peter?”

Peter nods. 

“I don’t know what you did, but this girl is smitten over you. So much so that she punched Jake Yule for grabbing her ass. I’m Jessica.”

“Nice to meet you Jessica.”

“Yeah, yeah. You can stay the night if you don’t fuck while I’m sleeping.”

“Alright, done deal.”

“Hey, Carly! Libby!” Jessica shouts. 

“Libby’s not home.” A blonde girl says as she crosses into the room. “Who’s is this?” She says, pointing to Peter. “We can’t have boys in the dorm! You know that!”

“He’s mine.” MJ says, rolling her eyes.

“Wait. _You’re_ Peter?” Peter nods. 

“Don’t fuck and you’re good to stay.”

“Thank you for your blessings Ma’am’s.”

~~~

“Day 299. It’s almost New Years.” Peter starts. His eyes are puffy and bloodshot and he’s been crying obviously. “2021. I’m tired and anxious. MJ is almost home. She has midterms today and then she’s back with me. Yay!” He waves his fists up, grinning from ear to ear. “So to keep myself busy, I watch Doctor Who and Community. Both of which I’ve finished multiple times.” You can hear a door click in the background. Peter’s head shoots up. “MJ?”

“I’m home!” 

~~~

“Day 313. Today is MJ’s birthday. January 11th, 2001. She’s officially 20 now.” He’s sitting next to her. They’re both in pajamas but MJ is wearing a plastic crown that says “Birthday Girl” on it. But girl is crossed out and replaced with person, so it reads “Birthday person.”

“It feels normal. One more year closer to being able to drink Rosé with May and take Vodka shots legally. Because I already do that, I could just get arrested for it.”

“You shouldn’t have told anyone about that.”

“Nobody is watching these.”

“Let's get off the alcohol track. Why does your crown say birthday person?”

“I am still a female. I use She/Her and They/Them pronouns, though. I didn’t want to be a bigot, so I changed the gender on my crown.”

“Alrighty, awesome. Bye Tony!”

~~~

Peter’s in his bed, glasses on and hair mussed up. “Hi Tony. Day 324 without you. I have something important to say. I… am asexual. I was meeting up with Em at her dorm and asked Carly and Jess about their sexualities because I was writing a paper on society and shit. Carly was describing asexuality more in depth and it kind of… unclogged a gear in my brain, so everything is turning right. And I’m asexual. I’ve thought over it and I don’t wanna have sex. I want kids though, so Em and I decided that when we got married, we were going to adopt kids. I love them. Goodnight Tony! Thanks for listening.”

~~~

“Tony. Tony! Tony! Guess what. I just got-- wait, sorry. Day 337. I just got engaged. That’s right. Ya boy Peter got engaged. MJ and I were on the roof. I was watching the sunset and Em was drawing the sunset and I felt that I needed to turn around, thank you spidey-sense, and Em was on one knee. Holding out a beautiful ring to me. It’s a rose gold cluster set moonstone ring. And I love it. I love her. Oh my god, we need to plan a wedding! Em!”

The girl pokes her head in the room, toothbrush in her mouth. 

“We want a spring wedding right?”  
MJ nods, a smile on her face.

“Alright, great. We’ll have to wait a while to get that set. It’s alright though. A spring wedding is the best one anyways. I’m thinking about a garden, beautiful garden, for the ceremony, then an open barn out in a field for the reception. Sounds about right. Alright, thanks for listening Tony, I love you!”

~~~

“Day 349. Hey Tony.” Peter’s quiet, low-energy and sitting on his couch. Hair messy and face red. “I met with Rhodey today. He’s pretty much my uncle on every level except blood, so we got lunch today. He congratulated me on the engagement, especially on the fact that I got hooked faster than you by thirty something years. We talked and he told me stories about you. During MIT and your younger years. Before you “weren’t stupid” he called them. It reminded me of something. Your 2009 Stark Expo. The one with Hammer? Yeah. I was there. With May and Ben. I got lost when all the suits started freaking out. One landed in front of me and I froze. I was wearing a plastic iron man mask and had repulsor gloves. So I brought a hand up, holding it in front of my face, hoping to blast this thing to smithereens, it didn’t work obviously, but you were there. You saved me and you said “Nice work, kid.” As if I had done it. I was beaming the rest of the week, even though I didn’t do anything. I don’t even know if you remember it, you probably don’t. I just thought it was a neat story. Anyways, goodnight Tony. I love you.”

~~~

“Day… 352. I did a bad thing. I was out Spider-Manning, and there was a fire. Arson to be specific. And…” Peter’s on the bathroom floor, still in the spidey suit, sans the mask. “I didn’t get everyone out. I lost a few people today. There was this woman, who actually got shot before the guy set the fire. I got her out of the fire, but paramedics couldn’t save her. I counted two k-kids.” His voice breaks, sending waves of tears out of his eyes. “Who were on the floor and not moving. I couldn’t save them. And a 19-year-old girl. In my grade. I knew her. Kelsey Tatum. Kelsey was in choir, she had a beautiful voice. Now she can’t s-sing anymore. Because I couldn’t save her.”

~~~

“Day 359. Today, I went back up to MIT today, Wade is out, stopping a guy with a Thanos mask robbing a bank. I only know this because of the walkie talkie he gave me in case he needs backup. Because even though we’re at one of the most prestigious science and tech schools in the country, we can’t figure out a more proficient way to communicate. We’re dumbasses. Anyw-” A knock sounds at the door and Peter leaves the camera on his bed to answer it. “Probably Lucas,” he grumbles.

He flings the door open, ready to glare at his RA, but it reveals one (1) Pepper Potts.

“Pepper? What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Peter.” She wraps her arms around him in a hug. His face is still dumbfounded. 

“Come in! Don’t let anyone see you or they’ll think I’m sleeping with an older woman.”

“Ew.” Pepper scrunches her nose in disgust. “They think that?”

“Jordan’s mom visited a few days ago and like four kids were asking him about it at breakfast the next morning. Anyways, what’s going on?”

“Right. A- I. I’m going to resign as CEO when you’re out of college and you’ll be taking over my place.” She blurts out. Peter freezes.

“What?”

“When you’re done with college, you and MJ are going to shadow me for 5 months, at the end of this course you’ll be officially qualified for CEO of Stark Industries. I need to retire, Peter. Morgan needs a Mom. You’re going to be the official company owner, MJ will be your second-hand. She’s going to be working alongside you as her position of Vice-CEO? Whatever it’s called. I’m too tired for this.”

“Holy shit. I’m going to be the CEO.”

~~~

Peter is alone. Back in his apartment. Visibly crying, mouth frowning, chin wobbling and eyes pouring out tears. “Day 365 without you Tony. I -sob- just. It’s been a whole ass -sob- year since you died and It’s been great. Not the fact that you’re gone, but I got a girlfriend, turned 19, got engaged to said girlfriend, graduated, um -sob- got into MIT, met Deadpool, cause he’s my roommate. Figured out I’m asexual. Contacted you through a Ouija board. And got blessed to become the next CEO of Stark Industries. I’m going to visit your grave tonight with MJ, Pepper, Ned, Happy, Rhodey and May. We’re going to have a little candlelight vigil for you. And we’ll bring flowers.” He breaks into screams and cries, slumping to the floor, sobs tearing through his chest and ripping out of his throat. He calms down after minutes of this. You hear a small whisper come from the floor. “Day 365 without you Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I would enjoy feedback, tell me what I could do better and tell me whatcha liked!
> 
> -Parker


End file.
